The Hollow Legion
The Hollow Legion is a quest undertaken by the Hero when accompanying Walter to gain the aid of others to the Hero's cause. Walkthrough You emerge from The Hole in the dreary swamp of Mourningwood with Walter at your side. While you splash through the swamp, he informs you why you have come to such a dangerous place; he has friends here... Friends whose loyalties may be slipping away from your brother. Of course, it will be important to have some experienced fighters on your side, and Walter thinks that these men are right for the job. Mourningwood Fort is a sombre place when you arrive, although both Ben Finn and Major Swift seem to be in good spirits. Walter introduces the hero/heroine to his friends, who immediately recognize them as Logan's sibling. However, unlike with past allies, Major Swift and Ben seem to understand that you are a different person than your brother, and they both have a lot more confidence in you than both Sabine and Page combined. As if to show their trust in the hero/heroine, they ask him/her to man the mortar during the night against any possible attacks. Ben offers to let you take some practice shots, follow him up the stairs and onto the fort wall. Using the mortar, take out the first two scarecrows and earn plenty of praise from Ben and Jammy. However, things take a turn for the worst when it is discovered that the third scarecrow is a disguised Hollow Man. Suddenly, Hollow Men start appearing left and right in waves. Although they advance, you do not have to worry about them storming the fort just yet. Instead, focus on taking out the larger groups as they appear (Jammy will help by calling out which side the groups are spawning on) and then picking off a few of the stragglers if you still have time. Eventually, you will be asked to abandon the mortar and help defend the rear gate. Hop off the fort wall and make your way over to the door. When you arrive, wisps start flying into the fort and Hollow Men begin to spring up everywhere. Do not worry about killing all of them as you have Walter, Ben, and Major Swift there to fight, as well as the other soldiers. About halfway through this part of the battle, Jammy is killed. Finally, a rogue wisp lands on the grave of Lieutenant Simmons, a soldier that died the previous night. Simmons is very resistant to damage and the fight is not helped by the fact that all the surviving soldiers and characters are knocked out before the fight begins. He also has the ability to spawn additional Hollow Men as well. Finally, he also teleports, so look for him in the corners of the fort when he disappears. When you finally defeat him, Major Swift is beyond convinced to join your cause, but only if you promise to make him head of the royal army when you come to power. After the promise you will be granted 50 Guild Seals and the Simmons's Head trophy, then transported to the Road to Rule to buy upgrades. Glitches *A bug can occur when you first arrive at the entrance of the fort. Tyrell will not appear, and the fort gate won't open. Loading an old save may fix this, but otherwise the only way around this is to start a new Hero. *There is also a bug which will make you and Walter face in a random direction, ready to attack or dodge something that isn't there. This may make the quest incompletable. *When the Hollow Man army starts breaking down the south door, Ben Finn will not be holding a gun. He just has his hands up as if he were. *Killing the hollow men summoned by Lieutenant Simmons may not count when upgrading legendary weapons. *While firing at the Hollow Man Army on the mortar, if the player draws the camera back far enough they can't be seen approaching. Trivia *Private Jammy, who tells you how to operate the mortar, is voiced by the English comedian Jason Manford. *The guard who is repairing the barricade opposite from where you enter may say "The place is falling apart. Hitting it with a hammer should help, though." This could be a reference to the Age of Empires series of games, a real-time strategy series where your villagers build and repair buildings by hitting the foundation with a hammer. *If you shoot all four of the mugs that the guard is using for target practice, he gets mad at you and says "I'll show you. Maybe. One day." *Each of the guards will have a few lines of dialogue. Just walk up to them and interact as you would any other NPC. (Note: no option to interact with the guards appears as it does with other NPC's, but they will still talk to you.) *One of the soldiers fights with a lute. *During the mortar section of the quest, you can simply do nothing until the next part of the quest starts. Gallery The Hollow Legion.png|The Hollow Legion in combat Fable III Shot5.jpg|Promotional image from X10 Category:Fable III Quests